realm_of_coilethynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Clandom of Heidhmeannach
''" Yn Freoghane Heidhmeannach! " - A common saying usually called during Battle. ''It means " Glory to Heidhmeannach! " in the traditional Languages of southern Brydain. The Clandom of Heidhmeannach was established in 12 FE by Colyn McHamish when he united the eleven clans of Southern Brydain through a series of wars. These wars were known as 'The wars of Unification' Currently the Clandom is preparing it's armies to retake it's former territories lost in the Great Collapse of FE 49 when Connaghyn McDannoch (Ruler during the Great Collapse) failed to keep his borders safe and Fidach Insurgency soon turned into Mass genocide and Massacre. Background The Clandom was established in FE 12 by Colyn McHamish. It was created during the Wars of Unification in which the Combined forces of the McHamish and McDannoch Clans would unite the other nine through war. In the time the Clandom has existed three People have had the rank of An Fiade: (An Fiade = High Chief) Colyn McHamish, Connaghyn McDannoch and Current ruler Gwrtheyrn McCrryn. The Clandom is based in Southern Brydain and the Isle of Cym. It used to control most of Western Brydain and the southern shores but during the Great collapse of FE 49 they lost their major territories. Before the Wars of Unification the Heidhmeannach region of Brydain was divided by the eleven clans of Southern Brydain. The clans constant fought between one-another over territory and power. Clans like the McHamish clan and McDannoch clan believed in a Unified Heidhmeannach but neither had the wealth or Military power to even attempt it. Military The Heidhmeannach Military is a Volunteer force. Volunteer Militia make up the Bulk of the Clandom's army, Militia go through Basic training such as Sword tactics and formations before being sent into battle. Clandom soldiers are classed by their experience. When the Militia are sent into Battle, those that return are then classed as 'Battle-hardened Militia' the Battle-hardened Militia go through more training and if they excel they are given the choice to become full-time soldiers of the Heidhmeannach army (Man-at-arms) if they choose not to become full-time soldiers they are still required to continue their training but will not be deployed to foreign war-zones without consent. Man-at-arms are the full-time soldiers of the Heidhmeannach army and will be deployed to foreign war-zones. the Man-at-arms ranking system is the same as the Militia, once the Man-at-arms are deployed those that return are Battle-hardened Man-at-arms. If the Battle-hardened Man-at-arms continue to Excel in battle they will be promoted to Footmen. Footmen are always the first ones into battle due to their fighting skills and experience. If footmen serve long enough they are given the choice to become officers (Sergeant-at-arms, Captain-at-arms) these soldiers are able to conduct their own raids and formations to lower ranks and fight their own independent battles. Sergeant-at-arms typically command a Chúlainn (five Man-at-arms and Five footmen) and Captain-at-arms command a Cú-chúlainn which is five Chúlainn. After Captain-at-arms is the Veteran. These battle-hardened warriors are the best soldiers in the Military. They can command entire invasion forces and have excelled in all aspects of warfare. there are only a few Veterans in the Heidhmeannach Military. Leadership The Clandom is ruled by an 'An Fiade' who is chosen by the Leaders of the eleven clans. In Order to become a candidate you must be chief of a clan or someone with a similar status. The An Fiade has control over all parts of the clandom and can overrule orders made by the other clan chiefs. There have only been three An Fiade since the Clandoms founding. Those three were: Colyn McHamish, Connaghyn McDannoch and the current An Fiade, Gwrtheyrn McCrryn.